Truth or Dare
by butterflygirly99
Summary: This is a game of truth or dare with all your favorite demigods where you get to write the truths and dares! And of course, what's a game of truth or dare without humor, drama, and lots of fun!
1. Introduction

Hey guys! I'm writing a truth or dare story and I'd love to use you truths and dares in the story!

The characters will be: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna.

Don't forget to PM me your truths or dares!


	2. Before the Game

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO but if I did I would be a very happy girl!**

**A/N: This is my first try at a story so lots of feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I was walking to the Athena cabin when Percy approached me. "Hey Annabeth, Piper is organizing a game of Truth or Dare. Wanna come?" Percy said with a grin. "Umm. I don't know I don't really like those types of games. They tend to stir up a lot of unnecessary drama." I said doubtfully. "Come on it will be a lot of fun and I promise that if you feel uncomfortable we can leave." Percy said with those big green eyes pleading at me. Ugh! I hate when I fall for those eyes. "Fine I'll come. But you owe me one Seaweed Brain." I said knowing that I would regret this later. And with that Percy pecked me on my cheek and ran over to Poseidon cabin without looking back.

Piper's POV:

I was so excited for Truth or Dare but I was more excited to finally get to hang out with my friends. Ever since defeating the giants, we had been so busy at camp we didn't get to just hang out. As I braided my hair with the eagle feather Hazel sent me from Camp Jupiter, I really hoped that Hazel, Frank, and Reyna could all make it to Camp Half Blood in time to play. When I finished braiding my hair I took a quick look in the mirror. I wore a green sleeveless top tucked into a creamy white high-low skirt with a pair of cute green flats. _Perfect. perfectly me._ I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I needed some sort of introduction to the game before it started. Comments and/or criticism is much appreciated!**


	3. And the Game Begins!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great truths and dares I will do my best to write them all. So I promise this chapter will be sorta long and the game will finally start. Just FYI I'm trying to make this more of a story in which Truth or Dare in incorporated, not just the game so if you just want to skip to the Truths and Dares be my guest.**

* * *

Hazel's POV:

I was really excited to get Piper's Iris message this morning. Even though its only been a month since the war, I feels like we haven't seen each other in years._ I miss everybody so much._ And on top of missing all my Camp Half-Blood friends, ever since Frank became praetor, it seems like I never see him either. _But tonight will be great_ I thought to myself confidently. Reyna was letting Frank and I take the Pegasi to Camp Half-Blood on one condition. Unfortunately she hadn't told us the condition yet. I just hope she doesn't put me on kitchen duty!  
Later that day...  
After I had gotten dressed, I went to go see Frank. I was going to ask him if he wanted to come with me for a picnic lunch before we left for Camp Half Blood. But when I went to the dining area he was engrossed in a deep conversation with Reyna. Frank was nodding his head vigorously as Reyna drew something in her notepad. I slowly walked up to them not knowing whether to wait for them to finish talking or to pull Frank aside and ask him now. Before I could make a decision, Reyna lifted her head and noticed me "Oh hello Hazel" Reyna said, "I suppose you came to ask me what my one condition is?" "Ummm. Yep! That's why I came here!" I said trying my best to sound sincere. "Well, I'll let you go to Camp Half-Blood if I can come too! I have been really busy lately and need a break. Plus it would be nice to see Percy and Jason and their friends." she said while still drawing what looked like battle strategies on her notepad. For a second I was nervous. Two praetors leaving camp! I didn't sound like a good idea but ignoring my better judgement I said, "Sure why not, meet you at the stables at 4:00."

At Night...

Leo's POV

"Okay guys! Here are the rules. I wrote them all down for you?" Piper said while passing the rules out to everyone. _Those Aphrodite girls and their organization_ I thought while shaking my head. I looked down at the list she had given me.

_Piper's Rules for Truth or Dare:_

_1. When it is your turn you MUST pick truth or dare_

_2. If you do not do your dare or answer your truth you must remove 1 piece of clothing_

_3. (From rule 2) The clothing you remove cannot be: your weapon, jewelry, socks, or shoes_

_4. If you pick Triple Dog Dare, there is no backing out NO MATTER WHAT_

_5. Have Fun!_

And all of this was written in in Piper's perfect cursive handwriting. Oops! I didn't realize it until now but my thumb smudged oil stain on Piper's list. _I really hope she doesn't want this back!_ "Okay then, I'll start! Truth or Dare Annabeth?" Piper said with an evil grin. "Ummm truth I guess," Annabeth said uncomfortably. I'm guessing she didn't like these kinds of games. "Okay, who have you liked before Percy?" Piper asked eagerly awaiting the answer. "Ummm. Ummm."Annabeth muttered trying to stall. "It's ok Annabeth, just tell us I promise I won't get offended." Percy said putting his arm around her. "Ummm, well there was this guy named Luke."Annabeth barely squeaked out before turning a bright shade of red. "Okay then, moving along. Annabeth chose somebody to truth or dare." Percy said trying to change the subject. I wondered who this Luke guy was and why Percy seemed uncomfortable talking about him. "Leo do you want a truth or a dare?" she asked me. "Triple Dog Dare, of course. Leo Valdez never backs down from a challenge!" I said flashing a confident grin. I mean what's the worst dare Annabeth could come up with. As soon as I saw Annabeth's gray eyes light up, I knew I was in deep trouble. "Okay Mr. Triple Dog Dare Valdez, I dare you to...

* * *

**A/N Ohhhh! Suspense! I wonder what Annabeth will make Leo do. Thank you minimonster12345 for being my first review and I promise to use your dare in my next chapter! Keep the reviews, truths, and dares coming!  
**


	4. And the Drama Starts!

**A/N: Thank you to KatieBug1017 for being my second reviewer! Just curious what couple makes is Pothena? So we left off on a cliffhanger so you probably don't want to hear me ramble. Read on my fellow readers!**

* * *

Leo's POV

"Ok Mr. Triple Dog Dare Valdez, I dare you to... pick who you think the prettiest girl here is and kiss them in front of everybody on the lips!" Annabeth said. Okay I was screwed. I didn't want to insult anybody by kissing their girlfriend or making just somebody feel uncomfortable. Plus there was the whole Calypso thing and I don't want to well "cheat on her". _Ugh! I feel so stupid why did I have to be so overconfident. Well then again who wouldn't want to kiss Mr. Triple Dog Dare Valdez _I though regaining my swagger. I walked up to Hazel and gave her a quick peck on the lips and sat right back down. "And that's how its done ladies and gentleman." I said with complete confidence. I looked over a Hazel who was now a brighter shade of red than Annabeth had been. I then looked over at Frank who looked like he could have killed me. I gave Frank a wink an almost unnoticeable wink but that calmed him down and he gave me a small but forgiving smile.

Jason's POV

I have no idea how Piper convinced me to play this stupid game but I have a feeling she might have used a tad bit of charm speak on me. I was hoping to not be stuck doing a really terrible dare as I wondered who Leo would pick. His eyes searched the room and then he said, "Thalia truth or dare." "What do you think?" she said giving that famous glare. "Dare it is!" Leo said with glee, "I dare you to kiss Nico." Thalia looked livid. But I had forgotten that Nico was here with his whole silence and blending in with shadows thing. Thalia marched up to Nico and kissed him full on right on the lips. Thalia whispered something into Nico's ear and then gave a haughty smirk to Leo raised his hands in surrender. As I looked at Thalia I had a deep feeling that she would pick me.

"Okay little brother, truth or dare." Thalia asked me with an innocent smile. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, I choose truth. "Jason! You are such a wimp" Thalia complained. "No I'm not I just don't want to mess anything up with my friends." I said. "And that is why I love you so much!" said Piper as she planted a kiss on my cheek. "Okay fine, here is a wimpy question for a wimpy person: If you could make any one of us your immortal companion who would it be?"I didn't know who to choose. Piper was my girlfriend, Leo was my best friend, and Thalia was my sister. (FYI Thalia is not a Huntress in this story). "Well I guess if I absolutely had to choose... I'd choose you Thalia well because you my sister and well my only blood family. "Aww that's sweet Jason. I'd do the same for you." Thalia said. Piper looked a little hurt but I wrapped my arm around her and she smiled. And Leo, well he was in his own world. I'm pretty sure he didn't even hear the question.

"Okay well I guess its my turn to choose somebody." I said, "Okay Percy truth or dare.""How about a Triple Dog Dare." Percy said. "Well I dare you to go a tell Dionysus that you hate that purple leopard print track suit he wears. "Whaat?! He'll turn me into a dolphin or worse maybe a grape." Percy said bewildered. "You have to do!" I said happily. He got up pale with fear, "Hey Annabeth, wanna be my witness? Plus if I become a grape I need somebody to tell Mr. D to turn be back."

Percy's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. _Stupid Triple Dog Dares! _When I walked up to Mr. D he said, "Perry Jennings, what do you and Annalise want.""I wanted to t-t-tell you... _Ihateyourleopardtracksuit._" I said as quickly as I could. "I knew you were stupid Peter Johnson but did you really just say you hated my tracksuit? Annabelle should I turn him into a grape or a dolphin? Your choice." Mr. D said. "Well you see Mr. D my friends and I were playing truth or dare and well that was Percy's dare. "I actually love your tracksuit!" I piped in trying to be sincere. "Very well then Paul Jenkins and Annobeth be on your way now."

I let out a sigh of relief. I took Annabeth's hand and tangled our fingers as we walked slowly towards the Aphrodite cabin. I was nice to be alone with her. "Hello love birds! Nice to see you finally decided to join us." Clarisse said with a smug look on her face. Wait Clarisse... what was she doing here? And along with her was Travis and Connor Stoll, and Katie. What were they doing here. As if Piper read my mind she said, "You guys were taking so long so I invited them over to play. The more the merrier. Right?".

* * *

**A/N: Okay so now truths and dares are open to the new characters! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Green or Pink?

**A/N: Thank you to everybody that has supported this story! We left off with Percy's POV so that's where we will continue.**

* * *

Percy's POV:  
As soon as I realized Connor and Travis were playing I knew I had to get them back for what they did to me last week. _Flashback: I was walking back from the Creek to go to my cabin and take a shower. I was in a great mood because I had gone for a long, quiet, and peaceful swim. As a demigod, the words quiet and peaceful usually don't apply to my life. When I got into my cabin, I turned on the shower and waited a few moments for the water to warm up. When I felt the air become warmer and noticed steam on my mirror, I stepped into the warm water. At first, I noticed nothing but a few minutes later I realized skin was turning green. Somebody had switched out the water in my cabin for a dye! Of course... it had to be the twins! I immediately turned of the shower and tried to wipe the dye out but the damage was done. I put my swimsuit on and jumped into the ocean water that at high tide touched my cabin hoping that my father's water could get rid of the dye. Unfortunately, that didn't work. I was stuck being a green mess for three whole days before the dye wore out. Though I still think there's a greenish tinge to my skin. Annabeth still says, "I knew you were Seaweed Brain, but now I guess your Seaweed Percy!"_

"Ok Connor. Truth or Dare?" I said hoping he would pick dare. "I am really going to regret this. But dare." Connor said nervously. "Okay, Clarisse step out of the cabin for 1 minute." I said knowing that she would pulverize me if she heard what I was about to say. Clarisse shrugged, got up, and left the cabin. "Ok Connor, I dare you to paint the Ares cabin pink and put up posters of butterflies, flowers, and hearts.""You're kidding me right... forget Ares's kids! Ares himself will kill me!" Connor said clearly upset. "Okay then, you can take off a piece of clothing if you want. But know that you will no longer be considered the master pranks!" I said trying to coax him into doing his dare. "Okay, Okay I'll do it." Connor whined. I could not wait to see the Ares kids wake up and see their new cabin decor!

Connor's POV:  
_Percy is soooo screwed the next chance I get to dare him!_ I thought. I asked Silena for a bucket of pink paint and all the girly posters she could find. With my hands full of hot pink paint and posters I walked to the Ares cabin. I got to work as quickly as I could. Any prank master knows that the faster you finish the dirty work, the less likely you are to get caught. I stole a magic paintbrush from the Big House so I could paint quicker and so that the paint would dry in time for me to hang the posters. I painted as quickly as I could and then taped all thee posters to the windows, doors, and all over the walls. I took a picture to commemorate my work but I forgot to turn the flash off. I clicked the picture but the flash woke all the Ares kids up. I ran as fast as I possibly could all the way back to Piper's cabin. When I got inside I slammed the door while panting heavily.

"Percy, I'm gonna get you bad!" I said with an evil grin, "Sooooooo bad!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I have lots of homework that I have to finish. I will update longer chapters on the weekends and shorter ones on weekdays. I will try to update daily but no promises. Hope you liked it and please review!**


	6. Teamed

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! For this chapter, I'm introducing a version of the game that my friends and I used to play. Sorry for the short chapter but I have a lot of homework to do. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Clarisse's POV:**  
**When Piper asked me if I wanted to play Truth or Dare, I slammed the door in her face. I hate those stupid girly, sleepover games. But then, it struck me. The game was truth or DARE and Ares kids NEVER back down from a dare. So I guess in some twisted way, I had to play. I reopened the door and said, "Fine, I'll play but only because this game involves humiliating people.

Yawn! This game was getting so boring, and it felt like I was at some sort of teenage girl sleepover. Time to turn the heat up! "Okay dopes, let's make this game a little more interesting. Everybody get into teams of two." I said. Everybody paired up: Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, Travis and Connor, Reyna and Leo, and oh goody, I was stuck with flower girl. "Okay now each pair has to write a truth or dare on a scrap on paper." I grabbed some Aphrodite girl's hat and said, "Now put your papers into this hat." "Ummm, you do know that's Drew's hat." Piper said warningly. "If she has a complaint, she can talk to my spear." I replied. Piper shrugged and put her paper into the hat. "Now each team pick 1 paper out of the hat and sit down with your partner." Katie stuck her hand into the hat and chose a paper for our team. "Okay flower girl, what does it say?" I asked. "Ummm, It says: _We dare you to get a full makeover from any Aphrodite girl. This includes: makeup, clothing, and hair." _"A makeover! You have got to be kidding me." I said dreading what was to come. "It won't be that bad." Katie said not sure what exactly to do. I noticed everybody was done reading their papers so I said, "Now both teammates have to complete their truth or dare." "Well, Annabeth and I will go first." Percy said. "Our dare is that we have to go and ask Chiron if he will give us a pony ride around camp.""Hey that's ours!" said Leo. "Come on let's just get this over with." Annabeth said grumpily. We all exited the cabin silently and hid behind the bushes when Chiron approached. "What are you doing out of your cabins this late at night?" Chiron asked Annabeth and Percy. "Well sir, we wanted to ask you if we could have a pony ride on you?" Percy asked mortified. We couldn't contain our selves so we burst out laughing. "Hmmm." Chiron said. I was positive he heard our giggles and figured out what was going on. "I see you have engaged in some sort of "dare" game. I hope you and your friends will learn their lesson after a week of extra kitchen duty. Very well then, be on your way then." Chiron said as he galloped of. _Oh goody, extra kitchen duty!_

We all got back to the cabin when Jason said, "I guess Pipes and I will go next.""Our truth is which Stoll brother is awesomer? Travis or Connor?" Piper read. "I wonder who wrote that?" Jason said sarcastically. "Well honestly Travis pulls better pranks but Connor is a better thief so I guess you tie." Piper said. "What kind of an answer is that." said Travis and Connor at the same time. "Moving on..." I said. "We'll go next.""But we want an answer." Travis whined. "I SAID MOVING ON!" I yelled. "Our dare is to get stupid makeovers." "That's ours!" Piper exclaimed. "I guess we will have to finish this game tomorrow." Thalia said. "I have to sleep. It's 12:30.""Fine, We'll finish tomorrow." I said, secretly glad my makeover would wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like this version of truth or dare? Have you ever played this way? My friends and I used to call it Teams: Truth or Dare. I will write a longer chapter tomorrow! Please review!**


	7. Makeovers

**A/N: So this chapter starts on the new night. The visitors are stayed in the Big House and the new night has begun. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie's POV:

I was pretty freaked out when I had to be Clarisse's partner for this game. I mean that girl is really scary. But I played along because it reminded me of playing truth or dare with my little brothers and sisters back home. So when I read our dare, I knew Clarisse was not going to be happy. I didn't mind a little makeover but I knew that Clarisse definitely would. We were all tired after a long day at camp, but we decided to continue the game anyways. When we I got back to the Demeter cabin after a dinner, I found a note on my bunk. It read:

_Dear Katie,_  
_Sorry for the change of plans but Jason said to meet at Zeus's cabin tonight at 8:30. We will be starting with you and Clarisse completing your dare. Can't wait to see your makeovers!_  
_Yours Truly,_  
_Piper McLean_

I was rather surprised Jason wanted to meet in his cabin, I didn't think he was a big fan of the game. I arrived kinda early at Cabin 1 so it was just me and Jason talking for a while. "So how come you decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood rather than Camp Jupiter?" I asked him. I knew that his memories were kind of messed up but I was curious as to why he decided to stay here. "Well, I guess I just had to make a decision and I chose Camp Half-Blood because this is where my family is. This is where I felt I belonged." He replied with a shrug. Soon enough everybody had entered to cabin. "Okay then, time for Clarisse and Katie to complete their dare." Piper said excitedly. "Shoot! I hoped you had forgotten about that." Clarisse said obviously disappointing. "Okay so which Aphrodite kid will give you your makeover?" Piper asked. "Can we chose you?" I asked Piper. Piper was the most sensible Aphrodite kid I knew. "No. Of course not. What fun would that be. How about I ask Drew to give you two makeovers?" Piper said already prepared to call her sister. Not knowing exactly what to do, I accepted Piper's offer. "She'll be here in a few minutes." Piper informed us. "She told me she needs to pick up a few supplies. Almost instantly, we heard a knock on the door. Drew came waltzing in with five bags filled with makeup, hair product, and clothes.

"Okay then, who's?" first Drew said in a sing-songy voice. "You are." Clarisse said shoving me towards Drew. Before I knew it, I was sitting atop an empty bunk and Drew was combing, brushing, and teasing my hair. "You are going to look fabulous when I'm through with you!" Drew exclaimed cheerfully. Jeez, these Aphrodite girls are a tad bit loony. Soon, Drew moved on to makeup. I wondered how Drew put on this stuff everyday. The eyeliner poked my eyes, the lipstick made my lips chap, and the blush made me want to scratch off my face. After makeup, Drew started wardrobe. She tore through the five bags she brought looking for the "perfect outfit". But to be honest, I didn't know what was wrong with mine. I wore my mud-stained jeans with a yellow floral top. It wasn't exactly "fashionable" but it was perfect for gardening.

When Drew was done she squealed with delight. She dragged me into the bathroom and made me look at my self in the mirror. I my sun-bleached her was in some twisted knot with a red rose pin holding it up. _That will be a pain to untwist later I thought. _I my eyes seemed to stand out in a really pretty way and my lips were a soft glittery pink. I was wearing a red dress, way to short for my comfort that had some sort of designer label on it. The dress was strapless making me feel very bare and exposed. I was wearing such high gold stilettos that I thought I was going to fall over. "It's perfect!" Drew said letting out another squeal. "Time to show off my masterpiece!" Drew said. I tripped at least twice from the bathroom back to the bunks where everybody was sitting. Everybody stared at me in shock. Travis even let out a low whistle. I blushed and sat down, hating that everybody was staring at me. "You look amazing Katie!" Piper exclaimed.

"Okay your turn Clarisse." I said hoping to take the attention off of me. Drew grabbed Clarisse's arm and dragged her to the backroom. Clarisse looked like she wanted to murder somebody. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Drew said with a wink and a smile. While we waited to see Clarisse's makeover, we just sat quietly and awkwardly while twiddling our thumbs. We soon began to here yelling. "I AM ABSOLUTELY NOT WEARING THAT! THIS IS STUPID. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE ME WEAR A STUPID DRESS." we heard Clarisse yell. She doesn't have the largest vocabulary. "WELL, PIPER TOLD ME THAT THIS WAS YOUR DARE SO YOU HAVE TO. H-A-V-E, HAVE TO." Drew yelled back. "I CAN SPELL HAVE!" Clarisse yelled. "WELL YOU STILL ARE GOING TO HAVE TO WEAR THIS DRESS. OR WOULD YOU RATHER ME DYE YOUR HAIR PINK? Drew screamed. "Fine, I will wear the dress." Clarisse grumbled. After a bit more yelling and threatening, Clarisse stomped out angrily. Her hair was brushed and was out of it's usually ponytail. And she was wearing a navy blue dress with a black lace jacket and black heeled boots. "Oh my gods!" Piper exclaimed, "You look absolutely stunning." "First of all, my parents would kill me if they saw me in a dress with makeup, second of all I cannot walk nor move in these horrid shoes, and third of all I cannot pulverize you in these monkey clothes!" Clarisse said glaring at all of us. Her glare made me realize Thalia was missing! "Hey guys, Thalia is missing. I don't think she was even on a team." I said. Gasps spread around the room. We were all worried and nervous that something had happened to her. "Let's check the Artemis cabin before we jump to conclusions." Jason said calmly, but you could tell he was worried for his sister. All of us quickly rushed out to go check the Artemis cabin, but I had a sinking feeling she wasn't going to be there.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no Thalia's missing. I wonder where she is? Please review! Anything is appreciated comments, compliments, or criticisms.** **I will be updating longer chapters this weekend and I have an early day next Friday so hopefully you guys will have plenty to read!**


	8. The Hunt for the Hunter

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry I haven't updated for so long. My parents surprised me that my cousin from Singapore was coming over. I also got to take a tour of LA/Hollywood which was super fun! Just FYI, I changed my story so that Thalia IS in the Hunt. So anyways, you probably want to read the story so read on!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:  
After we had asked Chiron for a pony ride, the game had started to become a little boring. Well, except for Clarisse's makeover... Clarisse in a dress, never thought I'd see that. When Katie noticed that Thalia was missing, I immediately realized that she hadn't shown up for day 2 of our game. We quickly made our way to the Artemis cabin but we realized it was completely empty. I started to worry and pray that Thalia was ok. "Hey guys, come here." Jason said, "I found a note. It looks like Thalia wrote it." We all rushed over to where Jason was standing to read it.  
_Hey guys,_  
_Sorry I had to leave without a goodbye, I had some Hunter business to attend to. Lady Artemis asked that all Hunters report to base camp immediately, so I had to leave late in the night. As Leader of the Hunt, it is part of my duty to always show up when Lady Artemis calls on us. Oh yeah, don't forget to send me plenty of pics of Clarisse's makeover, I need some blackmail material!_  
_Yours Truly,_  
_Thalia, Daughter of Zeus  
_Although I was glad Thalia was safe, I wished she didn't have to go. Everybody looked a little sad and then Frank spoke up and said, "Ummm, do you guys want to keep playing? Otherwise Hazel, Reyna, and I should probably head back." "Not you too!" Piper exclaimed, "At least stay a little longer." she said wistfully. "Of course we'll stay a little longer." Hazel said wrapping her arm around Piper. "Thanks." Piper said regaining her Aphrodite smile. "I guess we should go back to Jason's cabin and play a little more." Frank said. "Ok then, let's go." Jason said leading his way to the Zeus cabin. Although I was becoming rather tired, I followed Jason back to his cabin.  
"So, do we want to continue teams round or just go back to normal truth or dare?" Piper asked us. "Hey! Who died and made you in charge." Clarisse said. "Oh, I don't know..." Piper replied, "Or maybe I'm in charge because I started the game." Clarisse sneered at Piper who then stuck her tongue out at Clarisse. Yikes, there is definitely going to be some troubled waters between those two! "Ummm, why don't we go back to normal truth or dare. We haven't done that for a while." Percy said while trying to keep the peace. "I'll go first." Hazel said. "Travis, truth or dare." "I don't really care." He replied nonchalantly. That made me worry what he was up to. "Ok then, I'll do a truth for you." Hazel said. "Are you in love with Katie?" she asked. Travis and Katie both blushed really hard and kept staring at the ground. "Well lovebirds, whats your answer?" Clarisse sneered with a slight smile on her face. "Ummm..." Travis said.

* * *

**So, that's the end of Ch. 7! Oh yeah, I almost forgot! If you were looking for a PJO forum for RPing please join my forum: fanfiction forum/Demigod-Life/144126/ (without the spaces) Its super fun and I hope to see you there soon! Please review!**


End file.
